Finally Free
by DiAnna44
Summary: "He ran at full speed, but he wasn't sure what he was trying to run from. Love?" Complications & love all at once. When Rin & Haru start realizing their true feelings towards one another, well how exactly is it handled? How does one react to the fact that instead of hating that guy you always thought you hated, turned out to be..what? Love? RinXHaru. Yaoi. (I suck at summaries..)
1. One)

**_*Hello everybody. So basically this is literally set from right after episode 8 and the beginning of 9, from where they just won the relay. Now, I'm not really going to be following the story line so yeah... oh and this isn't my FIRST fanfiction...PFFTT, no this is my 16th published one, but this IS my first Free! fanfic so yeah...oh and it's also my first yaoi. :) Well I hope you enjoy my HaruXRin story. _**

* * *

**_One)_**

* * *

_Irritated. _

Yes. That was the right word.

_Irritated. _

Rin looked down at the pool in an unpleasant distaste, and a mix of memories swarmed into him. Why couldn't he look into a pool without thinking of what he saw just yesterday?

_Why?_

He leaned back against the rickety bench he was sitting in and shut his eyes. The memory flashed into his mind in an instant.

_He was running. _

**_Running_**_._

_And for what?_

_To see his "friends" in a relay race? Why did that matter to him? Was it because he didn't believe it? _

_He didn't have time for the answers as he rushed outside into the open pool area, and took in the sight before him. _

_There they were. _

_Iwatobi Swim Club, in line… for a relay!_

_He quickly scanned over the first three, unknowingly curling his lips up on distaste at the sight of the __**other**__ guy… the new one, whatever the hell his name was, but his gaze fell upon the last one. _

**_Haru. _**

_No… __**Haruka.**__ Rin smirked, but let it fade away just as quickly as his mind fully reached the point where it realized just what was going on. _

_His former friends… his former swimming "buddies" were doing a relay… something that meant so much to all four of them… __**without**__ him. _

_Now why was that such an unpleasant thought for Rin? He's no longer in their club… he's no longer their friends…why does he get the feeling that he actually __**cares?!**_

_His thoughts cut off as the whistle was blown and the swimmers began. It was Makoto up first. Of course it was... it __**always **__is. _

_He watched Makoto, feeling the sense of nostalgia loom over him. _

**His stroke…**

**A rough but dynamic stroke that leaves everyone behind. **

_An image of a younger Makoto appeared before him, and Rin just watched in awe. _

**It hasn't changed at all since then…**

**that's ****_Makoto's_**** stroke.**

_Rin's eyes widened in surprise at his own thoughts as Makoto finished his part, and when he watched Nagisa… more memories. _

_He watched him, and flinched in surprise as his thoughts carried on. _

**And of course I can't forget Nagisa's stroke…**

**how he speeds up after the turn.**

**And how he creates the illusion that his arms extend when he swims…**

_It was still Nagisa… he was the same… Nagisa had reached the end, and Rin's eyes flickered over the image of seeing that this was usually __**his**__ turn, but this time…_

**And him.**

_Rin's eyes twitched in irritation. What was the feeling? And why did it have to be someone who used the same stroke as he did? He glared at the man and his stroke. _

**Is that supposed to be butterfly?**

**_Pathetic._**

_Rin fisted his hands against his side in __**irritation**__ and…what was this feeling?_

**Why is someone like you swimming with ****_them?!_**

_It was supposed to be __**him.**__ Why wasn't he down there with them, swimming his heart away?! Why wasn't he the one who could practically be the "go" for when Haru would jump in?! _

_Haru…_

_Rin glanced at Haru, and saw him staring at him. He looked… he looked what?! His eyes though… did Rin see a flash… no, that's ridiculous. He was so far away, but still… damnit! Why wasn't it __**Rin?!**_

_Rin stared at Haru as he bent down preparing for the idiot to come back from his turn. _

**_Turn. _**

_They were all swimming together. _

_Damnit!_

_Rin swore that he didn't want to swim with Haru or any of the others again…no he had the "others" part partially correct, but Haru… he defeated him yesterday! Why did he suddenly want to go down there and pull that idiot who thinks who can do the butterfly out, just so he can be the one to witness Haru leaping over him with that perfect form of his? Why did he suddenly want to be __**"a part" **__of them again?!_

_Haru dove in then, flexing his muscles as he slid into the water with grace. Rin watched in amazement as Haru swam. _

_He… he was…_

**_Beautiful. _**

_Rin watched as Haru quickly passed the other swimmers... fourth… third… second… now it was him and the one who was first who were both dead even. _

_Rin just stood there, in shock. Why didn't he know what to do? What was going on with him? Damnit! He'd finally done it! He'd finally defeated Haru, and how here he was thinking about how much he wanted to swim with him again! This wasn't supposed to be what happened! He was supposed to move on!_

_Haru swam easily, without too much effort, and Rin held onto everything movement. _

_Haru's stroke, how he pulled his head up to breathe… how he swore something just changed. _

_Although he wasn't sure what… _

_Rin shut his eyes briefly, trying to push back more memories, and when he opened them again, he saw Haru ahead… in first… getting closer and closer, until finally, it was official. _

_The Iwatobi Swim Club had won the relay race and they were going to regionals. _

_He watched as Nagisa literally threw himself on Haru, and as the unwanted idiot hugged him. He watched Makoto laugh and smile like he always did, but most of all… he watched Haru. _

**_Haru._**

_Now why the fuck did only that name bring all these emotions up at once…?_

_Rin just crushed his hands harder together, and eventually stalked off, trying to think of __**anything**__ but what he just witnessed._

_Friendship._

_Trust._

_Happiness._

**_Love._**

_Rin just kept walking. _

Rin's eyes snapped open, and he sprung up, clutching his head. He looked down at the bench for a second before turning his gaze to the clock above the door.

Only an hour had passed since Rin had sat down, but… he still couldn't shake the feelings out of his head.

_Damnit…_ Rin thought as he gathered his bag and headed back towards his dorm room.

**_Love_**.

Why was that all that Rin could think of right now? And how come when he thought of that word, he didn't think about swimming, or his dad, or his sister… but instead…

Why is it that when he thinks that four letter word, all that comes to his mind is Haru?"

"Damnit!" Rin muttered, as he shouldered his bag and started to run. He ran at full speed, but he wasn't sure what he was trying to run from.

Love?

* * *

_***Did you like it? Sorry, I never do umm the whole "what they said exactly in the anime thing" but I did for this chapter to ya know...set it up. :) Well leave a lovely review, and keep reading! :)**_

_**-DiAnna44 :D**_

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


	2. Two)

**_*Hi. I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's pretty short. _**

* * *

**_Two)_**

* * *

Rin woke with a jolt.

He blinked slowly as he took in the familiar surroundings of his dorm room.

He couldn't hear Nitori sleeping, and some of the lights were on, so he assumed that he had already left. Rin sighed as he shifted, so that he was leaning against the wall while sitting on the bed. He stared at the wall across from him and, this time, groaned loudly as the memoires swarmed his mind.

_Haru._

Damnit.

Why did his _name_, for fucks sake, cause his body… what's the word… tingle? And trust for _everything_ to tingle.

Rin banged his head against the wall, frustrated causing a loud echoing sound to scatter across the room.

He didn't know _what_ he felt for Haru, but either way, it was weird, and he didn't like it. Nope. Not one bit.

"Fuck it," Rin muttered as he finally got out of the bed.

He stretched his arms, feeling his muscles flex, and he smiled.

He had worked hard for these muscles, and it always felt great waking up with them just so you are reminded of how much effort you put in. It was almost as if he woke up every day and already had an accomplishment.

He wondered if Haru ever considered this…

Damnit. He was thinking of that water-loving freak again.

_No, he probably doesn't. Because he doesn't swim for competition… no he swims for "no reason"… the "feel of the water". Because he "feels at home"… so no… those muscles just came from __**that**__… __**nothing! **__Now how the hell is that fair?_

Rin curled his lips in distaste and tried to think of _anything_ but Haru.

"Damnit!" Rin cried out in utter frustration, throwing his hands into the air.

Quickly, and thoughtlessly, Rin decided on a shower, and he grabbed some random clothes, before walking into the bathroom, pissed off at himself… and Haru.

…..

"Are you okay Rin?" Nitori's voice rang out in the locker room, due to the fact that they were the only ones in there.

Nitori had been talking to him for the past ten minutes, and at first when Nitori suspected that Rin wasn't listening, he had started to say random shit like, "I ate a llama the other day" or "I threw up money" and the only responses he had received were vague, slow nods.

So, finally, Nitori just sighed and straight out asked in what was wrong. Rin, in response to his question, just stared at him wordlessly, not giving anything away.

"Rin? Come _on_," Nitori said, actually pressing into the matter for one of the first times. Usually, he never really notices what's wrong or even if something _is_ wrong with Rin, but today it was just so obvious that it was almost _sad._

"Nothing," Rin responded, emotionlessly.

Nitori raised an eyebrow and continued to stare at Rin for a few more brief seconds, but finally he just sighed, defeated. He could see that Rin was not. Going. To. Talk.

"Fine," Nitori muttered. Rin kept his expression, but the other boy noticed him slowly nod. After that, it was pretty much deathly silent as they both got ready for swim practice.

…

"God _damnit,"_ Rin growled under his breath as he got out of the water. He grabbed the towel that Nitori was handing him and gave him a gruff "thanks", before cursing in his head again.

He was _pissed off._

_Why is it that all I can fucking think about it Haru?!_ Rin thought angrily. He just didn't understand why he was forced to endure all of these…these…_thoughts_ about _Haru!_

And what made him more pissed off was that he was starting to figure out it wasn't just the simple love/hate thoughts that he was thinking.

No.

It _definitely_ wasn't that simple.

When he started to randomly daydream about Haru naked during swim practice _more_ than once, he was pretty much set with his own feelings.

He just didn't know how to fucking deal with it.

He blinked when, suddenly, an epiphany dawned upon him.

_Just. Ignore. It. _

Yes, that did seem like the right plan, right?

Rin just grunted in annoyance as he wrapped the towel around his body and stalked off towards the locker room. Nitori just followed silently, as he stared down at his shoes.

* * *

"Haru," Makoto urged, waking Haru up. Haru opened his eyes to see Makoto staring down at him, with a faint smile on his face. Haru frowned subtly, and looked down to see that he was still in the same place where he had fallen asleep in; the bathtub.

"You fell asleep in the bath again Haru. You shouldn't do that, you could drown," Makoto reprimanded.

"The water wouldn't hurt me," Haru stated emotionlessly, before standing up revealing his toned muscles and swimsuit. Makoto only sighed, handing him a towel, and then turning to leave. Haru watched him leave with wide eyes.

He turned around to plug the drain, but found himself entranced watching the water. A deep pain flashed in his heart as he remembered what Rin had said to him.

_He's never going to swim with me again,_ he thought suddenly sad.

Haru pursed his lips, as he bent over and pulled the plug, letting the water be free.

_Free._

_Why aren't I free?_

_I finally let him beat me, thinking that maybe…just maybe it would all be normal again, but now all I feel is pain. Where's my freedom?_

Haru was miserable, although he wouldn't admit it to anybody. Makoto, of course, noticed, being his best friend and all, but didn't say anything about it. He knew to give Haru his space, and Haru respected him for that.

He needed the space.

When the water was all gone, Haru blinked, tying the towel around his waist before disappearing into the home, away from the tub, and away from the water.

Also, away from the possibilities of sharks lurking in every drop of water.

* * *

**_*Hey again. Geez. I feel really bad about updating this first, since I am literally putting off my Fairy Tail stories... :O. Well, sorry this chapter is so short, and really I wasn't planning for the random POV of Haru. I wanted this to all be Rin, but I felt that if I continued with Rin's POV, it would have just been repeating itself over and over again. But quick question: do you like Haru's POV as well, or would you prefer just Rin? Okay, well thanks for reading! :)_**

**_Bai guys. _**

**_-DiAnna44_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


	3. Three)

**_*Why hello! Third part is out. Enjoy. ;)_**

* * *

**_Three)_**

* * *

Rin's eyes snapped open and he blinked slowly taking in the light. He glanced over at the alarm clock. It was blinking 3:47 in the morning…

"Arghh," Rin moaned as he sat up, stretching slightly.

"Rin?" Nitori asked from above him. Rin stiffened.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Are you awake?"

"Obviously," Rin muttered.

"Oh okay…" Nitori said before becoming silent. Rin just sighed, and stood up.

"I'm going to go for a run. Go back to bed Nitori," Rin said. He saw Nitori nod, and Rin put on his tennis shoes, and he grabbed a sweatshirt. As he stepped out of the room, Rin pulled the sweatshirt over his head, already rushing off in a sprint.

He had some more thinking to do.

….

He had been running for the past two hours, and he finally decided to sit down. It was on a bench facing the ocean, and Rin just sat, watching the waves, trying to think of anything but Haru.

"Damn you Haru…" Rin muttered, looking down at his hands.

"Rin?" a voice rung out, breaking into Rin's thoughts. Rin looked up startled to see Makoto standing there, with wide eyes and hands stuffed in his pockets.

"Makoto?" Rin answered his questioning and surprised voice.

"Are you watching the ocean?" Makoto asked, sitting down next to Rin. Rin glanced away, pursing his lips, deciding whether or not to leave.

"No not really," he finally answered.

"Oh. Okay," Makoto responded.

A silence fell over the two of them after that, and Rin was just about to get up and leave before he blurted out,

"Are you still afraid of the ocean?"

Makoto flinched in surprise over his question. He glanced down at his hands, and sighed, giving a slight smile.

"Yeah…yeah I guess I am," he admitted. Rin nodded, frowning. He didn't like this. Here he was, talking with Makoto like nothing changed.

He had no right.

What was he doing?

Rin gave a growl that Makoto didn't hear and abruptly stood up.

"Are you going to the festival?" Makoto asked, as Rin started to walk away. Rin stopped in his tracks, and asked, not turning around,

"What festival?"

Makoto sighed, smiling sadly.

"The summer festival we have every year…are you going?"

Rin stared down at his feet, remembering him and Haru running around like the best friends they were back then. He even remembered Haru laughing a few times. Rin shut his eyes for a brief second, breathing heavily, before taking off again, refusing to answer Makoto's question.

He just didn't know what was going on.

….

Morning finally came, and Rin was still sleeping. He had come back around five thirty in the morning, taken a shower, and then passed out in his towel on the bed. Nitori at least had the decency to look away as he got ready for swim practice.

He had thought about waking Rin up, but he knew Rin was tired, and he knew that Rin probably wasn't even up for swimming no matter how much he denied it, so he decided to let him sleep.

If the captain asked where he was, then Nitori would just say that he wasn't feeling good, and decided to take the day off until he felt better. That would be a better excuse if Rin woke up and decided to come and swim, rather than surprise everyone when people thought he was practically "dying" with a high fever or something.

Nitori smiled faintly, before grabbing his towel and exiting the room.

He had to go to swim practice after all.

…..

_Damnit… _Rin thought as he saw the time. It was four in the afternoon, and he just woke up. Swim practice was on break right now, so even if he showed up now, no one would even be there. It's not even guaranteed that the doors to the pool would even be open right now.

Plus, Rin didn't feel like swimming right now. He was too preoccupied with his own thoughts, even if those thoughts were about _Haru._

Rin shut his eyes in frustration, pulling at his hair.

_I. Don't. Know. What. To. Do_

Those thoughts coursed through Rin's head,, driving him crazy. He hated not knowing what to do in situations…it was almost as if he was losing to _himself_, which _pissed him off._

"I HATE THIS!" Rin finally screamed at the top of his lungs, letting it all out.

He didn't like what he felt for Haru. It was confusing him and pissing him off to no low end, and all he could think about was what Haru felt, which made him even _more _pissed off! Finally, he stood up, knowing what he had to do. He needed to know if he was actually attracted to Haru.

There.

He admitted it.

Sue him.

He grabbed his jacket, flinging it over his shoulder as he stormed out of his room, intent for one place and one place only.

_Haru's_ house.

* * *

(Haru's POV)

Haru sat in his tub, staring at his feet, as he replayed Rin's words in his head over again. That was all he had been thinking about recently and he wasn't sure why…he also knew that when he thought about it, all he felt was _pain._

It felt as if his heart _was hurting._

Now what did that mean?

Haru gave an irritated sigh, as he wriggled his toes in the water, and sinking down. The water was so calm, and there was no noise or movement to disrupt this peace.

He loved the water. He loved feeling it. He loved being in it. He _loved_ the water, no matter where it was. He could _live _in the water…if Makoto let him, Haru thought grumpily. Makoto…his best friend. Haru smiled. He knew what Makoto was to him, but with Rin…now why was he thinking about Rin again?

**"Never."**

The words echoed in Haru's head, and Haru sunk down even deeper, so that now his mouth was below the water. Haru wanted to stop thinking about that because all it seemed to bring him was pain for some reason.

He didn't like it at all.

Why can't he just sit in this wonderful tub filled with water in complete and utter peace? Including his inner mind too…his thoughts were cut off by the shrill ring of the doorbell.

Haru sat up straighter, annoyed immediately. Whoever this person was, was disrupting his peace and he didn't like it.

Haru didn't get up from his tub, and the doorbell rang again, followed by a loud knock. Haru just stared at his feet.

If it were Makoto then he would have already come in, and if it was Nagisa or Rei, then he didn't really mind not talking to them right now anyways…and besides, who else could it be?

So Haru decided to stay in the bath, as he listened to the monotone of the doorbell over and over again.

Finally, after what seemed like the hundredth ring, Haru decided to see who it was. Haru stood up, wrapping a towel around his waist, and walking out of the bathroom and towards the door. The doorbell was still being rung, with quick, loud knocks every now and then. Right before Haru opened the door, he heard a frustrated growl, and Haru smiled in annoyance. What made them have the right to be annoyed when they've been pressing on that doorbell for the past twenty minutes like it was their job?

Or maybe that's why they had to right…Haru only shrugged, and opened the door, clutching at his towel unconsciously.

When he opened it, everything he had been trying to forget rushed back into him.

It was Rin.

Rin was here.

_Why was he here?_ Haru thought aimlessly.

Haru only stared.

* * *

(Rin's POV)

Rin's finger was just about to press the doorbell, when the door was finally opened, and when he saw Haru his eyes widened.

Haru was in a towel. Rin stared down at Haru, and he noticed Haru blinking at him in surprise.

"Rin?" he asked, confused. Rin only stared, forgetting what he came here for. He blinked slowly, trying to clear his head, but that seemed impossible as his gaze kept drifting down towards the area of the towel.

Damnit.

He's seen Haru in towels plenty of times, as well as being naked, so why was it all he could think about now?

_Shouldn't that confirm it? _He asked himself, but he shook his head slightly.

_That's not good enough_, he thought to himself.

And before he knew it, he had leaned forward, surprising both himself and Haru, and captured Haru's lips in his.

He applied more force, and pushed Haru against the door wall. He gave low moan, when Haru decided to finally respond.

_Haru was kissing me back?_

He still didn't know what to do.

* * *

**_*laughs evilly* Yup, I sooooo ended in a cliffhanger! Sorry, it was _****_irresistible! Mwhahaha...anyways, for those who think this is "moving too fast" well..don't you worry! The next chapter is going to be filled with, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" so yeah. :) Well one question...LEAVE A REVIEW? PLEASE? I LIKE REVIEWS A LOT. ;)_**

**_Bai guys. _**

**_-DiAnna44 XD (YAOI!)_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


	4. Four)

**_*Oh I KNOW you will like this chapter...I'm actually quite proud of it...hope you like it. ;) XD_**

* * *

**_Four)_**

* * *

What was he doing? How did he get in this position? Why was he kissing Haru all of a sudden?

Rin didn't know what he was doing, but right now, in this moment, kissing Haru up against the wall seemed to be where he belonged.

He wouldn't notice if the world set on fire, as long as it didn't interrupt this amazing thing that was occurring. Right. Now. Then…he was pretty much happy.

Haru's lips moved against him, and Rin broke free, needing air. However, the moment was short lived as Rin ducked his head, cupping his hand under Haru's jaw brushing the tip of his nose down the side of Haru's before softly claiming his mouth once more.

At first he kept it chaste, but when Haru's lips parted invitingly under his and a soft, appreciative sound lilted the air, he couldn't help but dip his tongue inside. This kiss was definitely more special, and Rin felt the hitch of Haru's indrawn breath.

His hand curled possessively over Haru's hip, clutching him close as he arched into the kiss. Rin gave a low moan, as he pressed Haru even further into the door, but this time it was Haru who broke away, needed air.

However, Rin didn't take his lips away from Haru, instead he just traveled down, kissing and sucking at Haru's neck, passionately.

He still didn't know what was going on.

Rin could hear the blood rushing to his head, as Haru gave a soft sigh, and it drove him crazy hearing that come out of Haru's mouth when _he_ was the one who made him sigh like that.

Yes…his feelings for Haru was _definitely _more than friendship…Rin smiled against Haru's neck as he sucked softly. Haru's back arched as he leaned into it even more, and Rin placed both of his hands on ether side of Haru's head, as he leaned in too.

They were so close…almost as if they were trying to become one with each other.

"Haru…" Rin whispered, as he bent his head back and admired the bruise that was sure to come up soon on Haru's neck. Haru didn't give a reply as he just stared at Rin with wide, blue eyes that were filled with passion, lust, and confusion all at the same time.

Then, Rin looked down, and his whole mind got even more clouded.

Oh yeah…he had forgotten that when Haruka had opened the door, he had been wearing nothing but a _towel_. Rin gulped, and his eyes widened.

The towel…was no longer on him, and right now that probably wasn't a good thing…not because they were outside…which _was_ a bad thing but because Rin's current state of emotional control was at an all time low.

Rin's head hurt…he still didn't know what to really do about this…and he was sure Haru was not exactly all-knowing in this subject since his one and only love was practically the water.

So, before Rin knew it, he had pushed himself off of Haru, and _ran away. _

Like a _coward_, leaving Haru there, with no towel on, blushing and confused, all alone.

_He really didn't know what to do. _

* * *

(Haru's POV)

Haru's head was spinning as he shut the door, and pulled the towel around his body once more. He held it close, as he leaned against the door, just the other side where he had just been not moments before with Rin's lips over his.

Rin had _kissed_ him.

And he thinks that he kissed him back?

He wasn't too sure…he had never kissed anyone before, and he never imagined it would be like _that_.

His whole body was burning, and he slid down the door, and situated himself sitting against the door, while banging his head over and over again.

He felt so warm…he needed to be free again…he needed the water. However, when Haru tried to stand up, he just fell again, since his body ached…he could still feel Rin's lips on his neck.

What was this?

He just didn't understand what was going on. Why had Rin come to his house in the first place and why in the earth did he _kiss_ him?!

What the hell had just happened…what was going on? What happened to swimming? Because for one of the first times in what has seemed to be a very long time…he wasn't thinking about _being _free, because as Rin was kissing him…all he could think was that he _was_ free.

Almost as if Rin was his _water _in a sense.

What was he supposed to do? Was he even supposed to do anything? What _had_ he done? Nothing! He had just been sitting in his bath tub, minding is business when all of a sudden…Rin was here and kissing him like…like…like _that!_

He has no business doing that…

Haru groaned, and forced himself to stand up. He immediately headed towards the bathroom. It was one of the only places that he was free from life…free from _Rin._

* * *

(Rin's POV)

Rin was running as fast as his feet could take him. _Away_ from Haru, and his un-toweled body. Rin shook his head, pissed off at what he did. He still couldn't believe that he had just _kissed_ him, and he _especially _couldn't believe that Haru had actually _let_ him!

Rin just kept running.

When he finally stopped he was in front of the Iwatobi Middle School, on the other side of the fence. He breathed in deeply, leaning over to support himself on his knees as his gaze stayed on the school.

His heart hurt.

Rin blinked, forcing back tears that were sure to come if he stayed here, and especially after what just happened.

Why was everything so complicated? Rin looked up at the sky, and he just let the tears fall. He was crying broken, retched sobs as clouds formed in front of the sun, making it eerily darker than it just was.

Rin was shaking from his tears, and his confusion. What was he to do? He didn't want to feel this way for Haru, who was a _boy _no less…he could even remember his father telling him that he expected to meet "his pretty little **lady" **in the future when he was all grown up. That had been a time when his dad had taken him out fishing…Rin stopped thinking, as he brought his gaze down and towards his feet.

He had to admit it fully.

He had to.

He knew what they were…he knew that it was more than just a mere hate/love relationship…more than just a _rivalry_…

But he refused to admit it.

He _refused_ to.

* * *

**_*So...any of you watch the final episode of SEASON ONE (AAFBGHAKFHSKH SO EXCITED FOR SEASON TWO OMFGAAJFJAFJKAFJKHFJSHFJKSFJKSHF)?! Anyways...YUP ANOTHER cliffy! Hahaha! Well I updated pretty quickly though...and I'm pretty sure some of you died of fangirling right...*spoiler* LIKE THAT HUG IN THAT LAST EPISODE OMFG OMFG OMFGNSFNJANFJKA AND THEN WHEN RIN WAS ONTOP OF HARU...COME. ON. WE WERE ALL THINKING IT. AFHAFHAFHAJFHAKFHAJKF. Okay...sorry.. still fangirling HARD over yesterday's episode...haha...okay well I hope you continue to read! Hope you like my story! :)_**

**_Bai guys. XD_**

**_-DiAnna44 is STILL FANGIRLING. ;)_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


	5. Five)

**_*Hey! So, I updated! Ehh...this chapter was "okay" to write, but either way I hope you enjoy! :)_**

* * *

**_Five)_**

* * *

Rin's phone broke the eerie silence as he walked on, and away from his old school. He glanced down at it, annoyed yet thankful that he could think about something else.

Or so he thought.

It was Makoto. How did he even get his number? He didn't answer it. Rin just didn't want to deal with any more drama. He really had no idea what to do about this. What was going to happen at the swim meets? Was he just going to ignore Haru, or act as if nothing ever happened?

Rin stopped walking and stared at the setting sun. He was near the beach, so he got a good view of the sun's rays hitting the ocean. It literally took his breath away.

**_"Are you going to the festival?"_**

Rin shut his eyes. He doesn't know. Was he? Why would he though? He has no reason to…he really doesn't…and what would happen if he bumped into Haru?

Could he really handle it?

Rin sighed, running a hand through his hair, and opened his eyes.

He just kept walking.

….

"Rin?" Nitori asked as soon as Rin opened the door to their dorm room. Rin just looked at him as he took a few steps forward towards the bathroom.

"Yeah?"

Nitori looked down at his feet and gave an awkward cough.

"Your sister just stopped by," he stated.

Rin stopped in his tracks.

"My sister?"

Nitori nodded.

"Well what did she want?" Rin asked, giving an irritated grunt since Nitori didn't explain right away.

"She said something about Haru-san…and something about a festival. Oh! I think she was talking about the summer festival! I'm not too sure though…" he trailed off, looking down again. Rin only raised an eyebrow.

So his sister had come to talk about Haru? Does that mean that Haru told her?

_Would Haru really do that?_

Rin pursed his lips, thinking hard. How was he to know? He hadn't really spoken his old team in such a long time that he wouldn't know how they act now.

Although he's pretty sure Haru would never do that…

Rin left the room, not even caring about Nitori's protests.

He. Did. _Not._ Like. This.

At. All.

* * *

(Haru's POV)

"Come on Haru-chan…mackerel again?!" Nagisa whined as the situated themselves in Haru's small house. The team had all agreed to meet up together in order to discuss what they were going to do in the upcoming tournament, and how they were going to spend their time together.

"Mackerel's good," Haru stated simply, taking his seat.

"Well yeah but—"

"Come on now…it's fine, right, Nagisa?" Makoto said, cutting in to any of Nagisa's further protests. Nagisa pouted but immediately brightened, as he turned to Rei who was eating silently.

"Rei-chan! Oh Rei-chan! Are you going to the festival? You are, _right?"_ Nagisa asked.

Rei shrugged and set his plate down.

"I'm not too sure. I was just going to stay in and watch a movie but—"

Nagisa's hands went up to Rei's shoulders as he shook them violently.

"Rei-chan! You _have_ to go! You have to!" he exclaimed, as if Rei didn't go, then he was doomed forever. Rei just nodded, and said,

"All right…could you let go of me Nagisa?"

Nagisa let go, and turned towards the observing pair of Makoto and Haru.

"Are you going?" he asked the both of them.

"Sure, why not?" Makoto said, shrugging, with a small smile on his face. Ever the pleasant one. Nagisa stared at Haru, but when there was no response, he asked again.

There was still no response.

What Haru's friends didn't know was that right now, all he was thinking about was Rin, and that damn _kiss._

Haru eyes shifted down towards his mackerel, and immediately an old conversation swirled around in his head.

**_"Haru…why do you like mackerel so much anyways?"_**

**_Haru looked up and locked gazes with Rin, who was smiling at him subtly. _**

**_"I just do," he responded. _**

**_Rin frowned._**

**_"Yeah obviously, but why is it the only thing you eat? Why don't you eat anything else?" he asked._**

**_"I don't know. I like it," Haru mumbled, biting into said food. Rin continued to watch him eat. _**

**_"Do you know how to cook anything else?" Rin asked. Haru's gaze lifted, and their eyes met once again. Then, Haru gave a slight shake of the head, where Rin grinned. _**

**_"Maybe I could cook for you! Or maybe my sister! Although she can't cook…but I could!" he offered, brightly. _**

**_Haru had never given his response because that was when Makoto and Nagisa had walked into the room, and like always…Nagisa had started to complain. _**

**_The conversation was just dropped, and Haru never really thought of it again._**

**_Why was that?_**

_Why?_ Haru thought.

So, why was that memory coming up again? Did Rin mean anything back then by offering to cook for him?

Or was it just… "normal" for the pair of them?

"Haru," Makoto muttered, shaking Haru's right shoulder. Haru looked up, his thoughts broken into, and met gazes with his best friend.

"Did you hear Nagisa, Haru?" he asked kindly. Haru shook his head, unconsciously poking at his mackerel. Makoto smiled, and turned towards Nagisa.

"I told you he didn't hear you. Now, ask again," he said.

"Are you going to the festival, Haru-chan?"

"I don't know," Haru responded. "Should I?"

"Yes! We'll have fun! Promise!" Nagisa exclaimed.

Haru's gaze shifted to Makoto and Makoto smiled warmly at him and muttered softly so that only Haru could hear,

"I bet it will help you take your mind off things…"

Haru nodded, and glanced back at the smiling blonde.

"Yeah, I'll go," he said.

"Yay!" Nagisa yelled, throwing his hand up into the air. Rei and Makoto gave a smile, but Haru just shifted his focus back down onto his mackerel.

_Are you going to the festival Rin?_

* * *

(Rin's POV)

"I've decided to go," Rin announced, entering his room again, about ten minutes after he left it in the first place. Nitori looked up, surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll go to the festival, but it better not be boring," he said.

Nitori looked confused as to why Rin was even telling him this, but he just gave a wide smile and nodded happily, agreeing.

"Okay, cool!" he exclaimed.

Rin looked at the happiness on his face, and frowned.

"Yeah…" he muttered, before just giving another long-drawn out sigh.

Rin just left the room once again.

* * *

**_*Argh...I'm not sure I liked this chapter too much. It's just way too much like a "filler" chapter. I hate filler chapters too, sorry. I'm just trying to set it up for the NEXT chapter. ;) Ha, at least it's not too much of a cliffhanger, right? So, I guess that's a good thing...? IDK. Anyways, all the reviews you guys have left me are wonderful, and hopefully you'll be even MORE wonderful and leave more? Hahaha okay...well thanks so much for reading. Really means a lot to me. You guys are awesome! Love ya! :)_**

**_bAi GuYs!_**

**_-DiAnna44 :D_**

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


	6. Six)

**_*Yay! I finally updated! Love all of you and thanks so much for reading. :)_**

* * *

**_Six)_**

* * *

Rin hated waking up late. He never knew why. He just knew that he liked to wake up early so he could _do_ something…anything.

However, apparently this rule didn't apply to the very day where he _promised_ to wake up early. So, here he was, rushing around his room in a tizzy, throwing on clothes, and texting Nitori to apologize.

He was four hours too late, and it pissed him off to no low end.

_Damnit, damnit, damnit, __**damnit**_, he thought angrily, pulling a shirt over his head, and then running a hand through his once-again-messy hair.

Why did he agree to go to this festival again?

Rin sighed, and just continued to get ready.

(Haru's POV)

Makoto was talking to him, and he had no idea what he was saying. All that was on his mind was the kiss that refused to escape the taste from his mouth.

Every so often he would try and lick away the taste but it remained, and Haru wasn't sure he liked that or disliked it.

Either way, it was quite annoying.

"Haru?" Makoto asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. Haru shuddered, and focused back on what was going on around him. He blinked up at Makoto who was smiling at him slightly. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yeah," Haru muttered, glancing towards his closet. Makoto smiled and walked out of the room to give Haru some privacy. Makoto glanced down at his swimming suit, shrugged and pulled some clothes over it.

Who knows?

He might need the suit later.

After he was ready, he walked out and went with Makoto who was waiting outside the door for him. He still didn't know why Makoto didn't just stay in the room with him. It's not like he's never seen him naked or anything.

Oh well. Haru just shrugged, as he started towards the door with Makoto trailing behind him.

He did not want to go to this summer festival.

* * *

(Rin's POV)

Oh god, he was here. Now what to do? Nitori was running around, pointing at everything, and trying to get him, oh he doesn't know…smile? He kind of reminded of him when he was a little younger trying to get…Haru to smile.

**_Haru wasn't smiling today…just like always. Rin didn't understand why. Haru never really smiled, and it bothered him. Rin was always smiling. Nagisa was always smiling. _**

**_Makoto was definitely always smiling… so… so why wasn't Haru? One day, he tried extra hard. _**

**_He made jokes about everything. He even fed Haru some mackerel, as well as taking him to the pool for a swim, yet he still didn't smile. _**

**_Why?!_**

**_"Haru…" Rin started to say. Haru looked up at Rin from floating in the pool, but remained silent. Rin scrunched his eyebrows together, starting to get a little pissed off since Rin was trying his best. _**

**_"Smile," he finally said. Haru looked surprised. _**

**_"Smile?" he asked, confirming what Rin had just stated. Rin nodded, and repeated himself. _**

**_"Why?" Haru asked. Rin stared at him until finally he looked away, unable to meet his gaze. Why did he want him to smile? Was there a specific reason? He didn't know. He just knew that…_**

**_"I like it when you smile Haru."_**

**_Did he seriously just say that? Haru stared at him with wide eyes, before finally…his lips transformed into a slow smile. Rin was in shock. _**

**_Not in shock because Haru was smiling, but because…_**

**_Haru was smiling _****_for_****_ him. _**

**_Why?_**

Rin shook his head, pushing back that memory. At least it was that memory instead of a quite recent one…Rin sighed, focusing back on Nitori.

Rin pushed his hands into his coat pockets, as he stared at nothing. Forget focusing back on Nitori…why did he even agree to come again?

Maybe it was because Makoto was the one who told him about it, and it's just…he felt that he should be here. It was almost as if he wasn't here then something bad was going to happen, so he had to be here.

He just _had to. _

"Are you hungry Rin?" Nitori asked, breaking back into Rin's thoughts.

Rin snapped his head back towards Nitori and just gave a slight nod. Nitori nodded in response, and said,

"I'll go get some food. So just wait here okay?" Then he ran off not even waiting for Rin's response.

Rin looked around, watching the little children run around laughing and smiling…it made him pissed off.

Rin closed his eyes and sighed, tilting his head back so that the cool breeze would hit his face easier.

"Rin?!"

Rin's eyes snapped open at the intrusion to his short-lived peace and his gazes met with Makoto and Nagisa's.

"What are you doing here?!" Nagisa squeaked. Rin raised an eyebrow. Haru wasn't with them…does that mean he's not here? Good. Rin wouldn't be able to face him if he was.

"Oh? And why couldn't I come to a summer festival open for all?" Rin wondered sarcastically. Nagisa gave a worried smile, which was weird for him, but Makoto just smiled.

"Haru's in the bathroom, so if you want to wait for him then—"

_Shit_, Rin thought, _He is here. _

"Why would I care about that? Psh. I'm leaving," he grumbled, turning around to get out of there as soon as he could. He could not see Haru…he could not see Haru…there is no way in hell he was going to see him and—

"Rin?"

Rin looked up, and his hopes dropped into the negative numbers. Of _course_ it was Haru. Of _course. _

They stood there staring at each other for a good few seconds before Rin finally muttered,

"Hello Haruka."

Haru just stood, wide-eyed and silent, still staring at Rin who didn't know what to do. Rin's eyes dropped down towards Haru's lips and he cursed mentally to himself. He did not like where his thoughts were going…

"Good bye," Rin said, before just rushing off leaving Haru, once again, in the dust.

And once again, Haru was confused and frozen with shock.

* * *

(Haru's POV)

Makoto ran towards Haru, and shook him back to his senses.

"Haru?! Are you okay?!" he exclaimed. Haru blinked slowly, regaining his thoughts, and then turned his head to watch Rin's retreating figure.

**_He's always running, always so happy, so carefree. _**

**_Why can I not be like him? I'm only free when I'm with the water…but not Rin. Rin could be free anytime yet when we start to talk about it, he just gets angry. He doesn't understand my need for the water. I'm not like him, where I can just be "free". _**

**_No…I'm definitely not like him. So why do I like to spend so much time with him? _**

**_I just don't understand this…I guess I'll have to keep chasing after him…just…just to try and understand him more. _**

Haru blinked again, more quickly this time, when he realized what was actually happening. Rin was running away… _again. _

"No," he muttered, breaking free from Makoto's grasp to go run after Rin. He heard Makoto and Nagisa call out to him, but all that was on his mind was Rin and that damn kiss. He was just so _confused, _and he needed an explanation, and his mind told him that the only one who was going to give it would be Rin himself.

This wasn't like him.

No, this wasn't like him at all but right now his personality didn't give a damn about that. He _needed to know. _

Just…just what exactly was going on through Rin's head? Just what was he thinking?

_What?!_

Haru kept running, and he could see that he was actually catching up despite the fact that Rin probably takes daily runs.

It was definitely harder to run with all the people around…all of them…so oblivious to what was going around them. How could they notice the fact that what was happening right now was probably one of the most life changing events ever? How and why would they notice that?

Haru just kept running, before finally, right before they got out of the crowd he yelled,

"Rin!"

Rin glanced back, and Haru could tell he was surprised. However, Rin also looked afraid of him, and that confused Haru even more. So when Rin turned around and sprinted out of the crowd and away from the festival, of course Haru followed.

He _had to know. _

Before long, they reached a long sidewalk with barely lit lamps lighting up the streets. Rin had slowed down, and Haru ran up so that he was just five feet away. Everything was quiet except for the sounds of their panting breaths as they tried to regain themselves, but finally Haru asked,

"Rin what's going on? Just what are you doing?"

It was so unlike Haru to ask that question that it even surprised Haru, but he didn't care.

_He just needed to know. _

Rin didn't respond, but instead he turned around and faced Haru. He looked over Haru, and gave a sad smile, but finally his gaze trailed back towards Haru's face.

The two boys stared at each other for a good long while, before Rin muttered,

"Sorry."

At first Haru thought he was saying sorry for what he had done to him, such as kissing him and then confusing him and then to top it off, running away.

However, he soon realized that this was not the case when Rin rushed towards him so quickly, so suddenly, that Haru almost fell backwards if it wasn't for Rin's arms snaking around his waist to catch him and capture his lips.

So no.

Rin hadn't been saying sorry for what he had done…he was saying sorry for what he was about to do, and did.

It didn't do much for Haru's case of confusion, but that was lost from his mind as the two boys leaned into each other and kissed to their hearts content.

Haru didn't notice because…because when he was kissing Rin…all he felt was…was _freedom. _

He felt _free._

So…so did that mean that Rin was his freedom?

* * *

_***Sighs* Yeah...another cliffhanger. Hahaha...it was super hard ending this chapter, and the kiss felt total cliche to me but oh well. I just hope that you like my story. Annnnyyywayyss, would you ever so mind leaving a review? I really enjoy reading them, and tell me about something good that happened to you today! Just curious and such... well...**_

_**Bai guys. **_

_**-DiAnna44 loves you all. XD**_

My Fanfiction Twitter Account- **/TheDiAnna44#**

My FanFiction Facebook Page- **DiannaFanFictionWriter**


End file.
